lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana: Blacksmith
'Sorry!This page is Under Construction!' Weapons 1H Swords *Moralta (6642gil) Description: A thin sword that nonetheless hides great #Lich Core x1 destructive power. #Mythril x1 #Reaper Bone x1 #Undead Poison x7 ATK-390, MATK-32, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Precious (5682gil) Description: A holy blade once used by a great emperor. #Minotaur Core x1 #Adamantite x1 #Bovine Bone x2 #Scarlet Mushroom x7 ATK-382, MATK-32, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Hunter Rapier (4961gil) Description: Stained with the blood of both its prey and its #Troll Core x1 wielder. #Mythril x1 #Bovine Bone x2 #Stinky Talon x5 ATK-376, MATK-33, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Sword Of Vermilion (4482gil) Description: Stained a livid scarlet, this sword was forged in #Vermilion Core x1 the chasm between heaven and hell. #Steel x1 #Conqueror Hair x1 #Conqueror Bone x2 ATK-371, MATK-33, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Astral (5049gil) -Enhance to Astral Fire Description: Severs the connection between the body and soul #Drake Shade Core x1 of its prey. #Tempered Iron x1 #Scaly Bone x1 #Iron Pin x3 ATK-355, MATK-27, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Grudgebringer(3496gil) Description: Cuts the life out of any living things. #Grendel Core x1 #Jade Steel x1 #Serpent Bone x1 #Quartz Dust x6 ATK-337, MATK-29, AGL-17, LCK-20 *Firangi(2355gil) Description: A thin-bladed sword wielded by a proud warrior #Skeleton Core x1 race. #Silver Ore x1 #Rotten Bone x2 #Torn Leather x6 ATK-308, MATK-25, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Beastbringer(1788gil) Description: Takes the life of any beast it touches. #Azdaja Core x1 #Gold Ore x1 #Fiery Magma Ball x1 #Serpent Fang x1 ATK-297, MATK-26, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Sword Of Dragoon(2025gil) - Enhance to Sword Of Vermilion #Bahamut Core x1 Description: The soul of a dragon is sealed within this sword. #Tempered Iron x1 #FIery Fragment x1 ATK-261, MATK-20, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Claiomh Solais(1116gil) - Enhance to Heavy Claimoh Solais #Goblin Core x1 Description: Named after the mythological Sword Of Light. #Copper Ore x1 #Beast Lard x2 ATK-250, MATK-18, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Godbringer(880gil) Description: A blade that strikes fear into the gods themselves. #Agni Core x1 #Basalt x1 #Fiery Fragment x1 ATK-224, MATK-19, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Lightning(762gil) Enhance to Super Lightning, Grudgebringer #Takemi Core x1 Description: Said to contain the esscence of lightning, this sword #Bronze x1 pulses with electricity that is rumored to pierce the even the gods. #Quartz Dust x2 ATK-220, MATK-19, AGL-21, LCK-24 *Rapier(756gil) Description: Made from bronze with a thin blade. Better for swatting #Goblin Core x1 than stinging. #Copper Ore x1 #Impish Bone x3 ATK-213, MATK-15, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Gladius(729gil) -Enhance to 3 way arc #Skeleton Ore x1 Description: Though not known for its quality, this mass-produced #Iron Ore x1 sword has its fair share of aficionados. #Impish Bone x3 ATK-174, MATK-10, AGL-21, LCK-20 Maces *Regakon Oboro (10084gil) Description: A mace with lots of tiny ridges that can slice up an enemy #Vermilion Core x1 like a block of cheese. #Divine Nickel x1 #Drakeman Bone x1 #Conqueror Talon x2 ATK-310, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Painkiller (8671gil) Description: As its name suggests, it can instantly put an enemy out of #Slime Core x1 its misery. #Adamantite x1 #Spectral Cranium x2 #Quartz Dust x7 ATK-303, AGL-21, LCK-20 *The Evil (8199gil) Description: A curiously shaped mace said to be imbued with the malice #Phantom Core x1 and rage of its victims. #Gold x1 #Zombie Flesh x2 #Reaper Skull x2 ATK-300, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Scitar (6196gil) Description: The other mace said to have been wielded by a goddess #Grendel Core x1 from the moment she was born. #Adamantite x1 #Dino Head x1 #Serpent Liver x2 ATK-277, AGL-26, LCK-20 *Darza Club (5636gil) Description: A club that was once the most trusty weapon of a giant god. #Minotaur Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Reaper Skull x1 #Bovine Bone x3 ATK-269, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Iron Maiden (5941gil) Description: A stylish club made to resemble a giant flower. #Azdaja Core x1 #Silver Ore x1 #Serpent Fang x1 #Rotten Skull x3 ATK-254, AGL-26, LCK-20 *Rain Aymur (3341gil) Description: One of the two maces given to the god of storms by the #Coeurl Core x1 god of the sea. #Bronze x1 #Serpent Fang x1 #Quartz Dust x3 ATK-237, AGL-26, LCK-20 *Deathcrest (3331gil) Description: An unusually shaped mace said to subdue the souls of the #Drake Shade Core x1 dead. #Gold Ore x1 #Scaly Fang x1 ATK-232, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Mitomb (2909gil) Description: One of the two maces said to have been wielded by a goddess #Bahamut Core x1 from the moment she was born. #Tempered Iron x1 #Devil Fang x1 ATK-211, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Yagurushi (1626gil) Description: One of the two maces given to the god of the sea by the god #Xuan Wu Core x1 of storms. Another mace just like it is also said to exist. #Basalt x1 #Impish Skull x4 ATK-201, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Sashible (1620gil) Description: A simple, easy-to-use club, just pick it up and swing away! #Goblin Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Rotten Skull x2 ATK-170, AGL-21, LCK-20 *White Grail(1047gil) Description: Created in the image of the holy grail. #Goblin Core x1 #Impish Broken Club x1 #Impish Skull x3 ATK-139, AGL-21, LCK-20 2H Swords Manufactured *Bronze Sword (Price: 729) #Goblin Core x 1 #Copper Ore x 1 #Rotten Bone x 2 ATK 313 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Tyrfing (Price: 756) #Agni Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Fiery Right Arm (Breakable Boss Part) x 1 ATK 330 AGL 17 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Great Sword (Price: 777) #Skeleton Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Impish Bone x 3 ATK 384 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 756) #Xuan Wu Core x 1 #Silver Ore x 1 #Tortoise Bone x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Slayer Sword (Price: 2468) #Griffin Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 2 #Quartz Dust x 2 ATK 472 AGL 17 LCK 28 Notes: Good against Daemons *Ragnarok (Price: 2369) #Azdaja Core x 1 #Jade Steel x 1 #Devli Horn x 1 #Tanned Hide x 2 ATK 536 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Beasts *Death Kopis (Price: 2593) #Drake Shade Core x 1 #Bronze x 1 #Scaly Bone x 1 #Quartz Dust x 3 ATK 546 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Undead *Zero End (Price: 2817) #Xuan Wu Core #Silver Ore x 1 #Avian Bone x 1 #Veggie Sap x 3 ATK 556 AGL 26 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Daemons *Dragoon Slayer (Price: 3266) #Bahamut Core x 1 #Gold Ore x 1 #Devil Fang x 1 #Daemon Spike x 3 ATK 576 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Daemons Enhanced *Beast Bronze Sword (Price: 632, Enhanced From: Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 2 #Copper Ore x 1 ATK 410 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Bronze Sword Butcher (Price: 813, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 5 #Feline Whisker x 2 ATK 526 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 453, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Impish Silverwork x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Arc Hunting Sword (Price: 1036, Enhanced From: Hunting Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Thunder Armband x 1 ATK 490 AGL 21 LCK 24 Notes: Good against Gods Polearms *Bronze Ax 1047 #Skeleton Core x1 #Copper Ore x1 #Rotten Bone x2 HP 50, ATK 417, M-ATK -25, AGL 26, LCK 20 *Death Bloodletter 1117 #Goblin Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Impish Horn x3 HP 49, ATK 511, M-ATK -31, AGL 26, LCK 20 *Blitzwave 1120 #Takemi Core x1 #Copper Ore x1 #Scaly Tail x1 HP 47, ATK 568, M-ATK -38, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Iron Ax 1366 #Agni Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Tortoise Bone x1 HP 48, ATK 605, M-ATK -36, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Pale Fang 1944 #Azdaja Core x1 #Bronze x1 #Devil Horn x1 #Serpent Scale x1 HP 43, ATK 712, M-ATK -50, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Wyvern Ax 2816 #Griffin Core x1 #Jade Steel x1 #Feline Fang x2 #Tanned Hide x2 HP 44, ATK 735, M-ATK -50, AGL 26, LCK 20 *Crescent Ax 3688 #Mandrake Core x1 #Silver Ore x1 #Veggie Tuber x2 #Avian Tail x1 HP 45, ATK 758, M-ATK -52, AGL 21, LCK 24 *Grand Ax #Drake Shade Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Veggie Sap x2 #Dino Tail x1 HP 45, ATK 769, M-ATK -52, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Bloodshed 4171 #Minotaur Core x1 #Divine Nickel x1 #Bovine Bone x2 #Impish Broken Club x6 HP 40, ATK 808, M-ATK -54, AGL 21, LCK 20 Firelances Armors Orbs *Attack Insight - Physical Atk +5% 960, Goblin Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Impish Horn x4 *Critical Insight - Luck +5% 1440, Goblin Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Yggdrasil Sprout x5 *Beast Mark - Beast Attack +10 2480, Coeurl Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Impish Skull x10 *God Mark - God Attack +10 4040, Takemi Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Iron Ore x6 *Daemon Mark - Daemon Atk +10 960, Mandrake Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Daemon Spike x2 *Seabeast Mark - Seabeast Atk +10 1440, Slime Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Ocean Drops x2 *Undead Mark - Undead Atk +10 2480, Skeleton Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Undead Poison x5 *Fire Mark - Fire Attack +10 830, Agni Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Cypress Staff x4 *Thunder Mark - Thunder Atk +10 960, Kirin Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Copper Ore x1 *Darkness Mark - Darkness Atk +10 960, Mandrake Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Yggdrasil Sprout x4 *Light Mark - Light Attack +10 1440, Agni Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Silk x1 *Silent Killer - Hate -50% 2480, Slime Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Cypress Staff x10 *Quest For Life - Max HP +5% 4030, Kirin Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Starch Spud x2 *Medical Insight - Heal Items+ 2480, Slime Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Starch Spud x2 *Defense Insight - Physical Def +15% 830, Skeleton Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Rotten Garb x2 *Awareness Insight - Fainting Def+ 960, Xuan Wu Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, God Armband x1 *Rejection Insight - Up-End Def+ 1440, Coeurl Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Iron Ore x2 *Beast Ward - Beast Def +10 2480, Azdaja Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Beast Lard x5 *God Ward - God Defense +10 4030, Agni Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, God Armband x3 *Daemon Ward - Daemon Def +10 960, Mandrake Core x1, Crystal Dust x2, Daemon Spike x2 *Seabeast Ward - Seabeast Def +10 1440, Slime Core x1, Crystal Kernel x1, Ocean Drops x2 *Undead Ward - Undead Def +10 2480, Skeleton Core x1, Crystal Dust x2, Undead Poison x3 *Fire Guard - Fire Defense +10 830, Goblin Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Clean Water x2 *Thunder Guard - Thunder Def +10 960, Takemi Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Copper Ore x1 *Darkness Guard - Darkness Def +10 960, Mandrake Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Yggdrasil Sprout x4 *Light Guard - Light Def +10 1440, Xuan Wu Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Cotton x2 *Poison Guard - Poison Def +10 2480, Azdaja Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Scarlet Mushroom x5 *Natural Block - Natural Block, EXP Gained- 960, Skeleton Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Rotten Garb x2 *Eye of the Gods - Weak Point Lock 1440, Agni Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Clean Water x2 *Eye of the Seeker - Display Target 1440, Drake Shade Core x1, Crystal Kernel x1, Scarlet Mushroom x2 *Scavenger - Item Drop+, Core Drop- 2480, Mandrake Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Yggdrasil Sprout x10 *Strong Principles - Dying Atk +10% 4030, Minotaur Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Starch Spud x2 *Flight Response - Escape Speed+ 4030, Grendel Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Natural Glue x4 *Safekeeping - Save Item 2480, Griffin Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Leather Fastener x2 *Arcana Scholar - Core Drop+, Item Drop- 4030, Skull Dragon Core x1, Crystal Fragment x1, Quartz Dust x6 *Gatherer - Dowsing Rate+ 830, Goblin Core x1, Crystal Dust x1, Ragged Cloth x6 Cards Cards are broken down into two types: magic and ultimate. Magic cards are used to cast spells with O (press O for normal versions of the spell, hold O until your character flashes for the Charge Attack version of the spell) and consume varied amounts of mana. Ultimate cards are basically summon spells that you cast by holding triangle and O briefly and then releasing and have varied effects. Ultimate cards also determine the maximum amount of mana and have values ranging from 1 to 5 "crystals" worth of mana. Magic Cards Shine - Contains the power of light M-ATK 209, M-DEF 29 Normal cast: This card adds a charges to your character (up to a max of 3 charges) that are removed upon hitting an enemy in combat (Adds a chance of causing a monster to faint when hit) Charged cast: Price 477, Xuan Wu Core x1, Gold Ore x1 Dark - Contains the power of darkness. M-ATK 191, M-DEF 26 Normal cast: Creates a small area on the ground that moves from the caster outwards to a position a small distance infront of the casted point that has a chance to slow enemies for a brief period. The area will remain at the end of its path for a brief amount of time Charged cast: Creates a larger area of effect than a normal cast Price 315, Skeleton Core x1, Basalt x1 Rumble - Contains the power of thunder M-ATK 191, M-DEF 26 Normal cast: Fires a single bolt of lightning at a close range infront of the caster doing lightning damage and potentially paralyzing enemies Charged cast: Price 299, Takemi Core x1, Copper Core x1 Upgrades to: Thunder Card Heat - Contains the power of fire M-ATK 156, M-DEF 21 Normal cast: Fires a single ball of flame towards the target with a small amount of auto-tracking Charged cast: Lobs a ball of flame in a parabolic trajectory that causes a medium-sized pillar of fire that burns enemies Price 275, Agni Core x1, Copper Ore x1 Upgrades to: Fire Card 796, Avian Tail x2, Silver Ore x2 Ultimate Cards Takemikazuchi - crystals Draws all enemies' attention and invites their attacks in battle Price 5500, Takemi Core x1, Power Rune x1 Azdaja - crystals Restores a small amount of HP to all players and lets them absorb some HP from damage inflicted on foes Price 13700, Azdaja Core x1, Serpent Rune x2 Agni - crystals Knocks all monsters out cold in battle Price 11000, Agni Core x1, Fire Rune x2 Bahamut - Inflicts serious damage on all monsters in battle Price 19500, Bahamut Core x1, Dragon Rune x3, Ruby Dust x2 Grendel - Inflicts a series of damaging blows on all monsters in battle Price 15600, Grendel Core x1, Warrior Rune x1